


Into The Unknown part 1

by Dreamlesskiller



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Magic, Multi, Other, the universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamlesskiller/pseuds/Dreamlesskiller
Summary: experiment 294680 had escaped from a secrete society and had been found by Jax,Aaron, and Comet. Now they must keep her a secrete from the others(this is only the first part ill add the second part when i finish it)





	Into The Unknown part 1

It’s cold, very cold. Not many people can compare to the cold i feel, if you don't get it by now i live in the galaxy. It's a beautiful place with so much space, but i wonder what it's like to be on earth without magic. I jump around on mars to see people with weird machines. Back at crater i'm relaxing looking at the stars.  
“Whoa.” a voice says behind me as i jump back. I turn to see a dark pale man with brown hair and dark blue eyes.  
“S-sorry! I didn't mean to scare you.” the man says as he backs up. He seems friendly but idk.  
“Who are you?” i question as i go a little closer.  
“Im comet, i'm a scientist that came out her to experiment on mars. Who are you?” i was a little bit weary about telling him my name. Especially being an experiment.  
“Before i say are you from the laboratory of mythical creatures” he froze like he knew the place to well.  
“Definitely not that place is evil” I sigh in relief  
“I'm from there im experiment 294680” he looks at me with a sad expression  
“Well...if you want you can come back with me. That laboratory is miles away from where i am plus, you look like your starving.” he grabs my hand and leads me to his ship. Comet sneaks me into his room and feeds me.  
“I'll have to hide you till we get to earth. Then i can show you around.” i beam, i've alway wanted to go and now i get the chance. Comet shows me to a closet to stay in until we get there.  
“Stay here and don't let yourself get caught.” he says in a serious tone.  
“Ok” later that day i hear a rustle in the room when i see other people i turn myself invisible and hide on the roof.  
As the door opens to two other men appear looking in. The first one was tan with beach blonde hair and deep green eyes. The hair was short and kept nicely done. The second one was in between tan and pale with dark grey hair with blue tips. The hair was swept to one side and put up in a messy ponytail. They wore the same suites that comet was wearing.  
¨he's got to be hiding something you saw his expression.”one says looking around  
¨well it's none of our business he´ll keep it hidden until he has to let it out of hiding¨  
¨WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY ROOM!!¨ comet yells as he rushes over to see that i'm hiding.  
”YOU HAVE TO TELL US WHAT YOUR HIDING ITS AGAINST THE RULES”the other one puts his hand in front of him  
¨how about you show me so its not against the rules¨ comet nods and the other leaves the room  
¨you can come out now¨ i slowly walk out with the man looking at me with a shocked expression.  
“What the….. You do know that….”  
“Ya ya i know but she seemed so excited of going to earth…..also……. She from the place” the other man stares in shock looking at me then back at him.  
“But only one escaped and their supposed to be dead.” he whispers.  
“ i'm far from dead…….i just flew to where i would be safe.”  
“ so your really experiment 294680…...wow……...what's it like in there” I look away. Should i even tell them what they do to the hybrids in there?  
“It……...was a terrible 16 years of my life.” the men stare at me in shock with mouths to the floor.  
“wait……...YOUR ONLY 18?!?!?!?!” they say in unison obviously with a mixture confusion and concern.  
“Ya……… i forgot it's been two years…….it feels like only a month since i escaped..” Both looked at each other with worry in their eyes. What has them so worried???  
“Do you have anyone to go to on earth?”.........oh…...thats what they were worried about. It may have felt like a moth but i forgot that i have no family left by the imagination of being back on earth.  
“Um…..no…..i guess i got to entranced at the chance of going back to earth that i forgot i have no one back there to go to.”  
“Well…..that's a problem….we’ll discuss this and figure out what to do…..in the meantime stay hidden aaron hates breaking the rules so if you are found out than hell throw you off the ship.” So what about his name? Comet sees my confusion and speaks up.  
“You forgot your name silly” comet says in a teasing way.  
“Oh. sorry, i'm-” suddenly the ship starts shaking. The black haired man rust out with comet right behind him. I look outside to see meteors shooting straight at us, the ship flys side to side. Do these people even know how to escape these things. I quickly pull the ship out of the meteors course and hide back in the closet. A few moments later Comet re enters the room full of confusion.  
“Can you come out?” he says. I appear out of the closet his face says ‘what did you do?’ and that's also what he's thinking, yes, i can read minds so?It's helpful though i don't do it much.  
“I pushed the ship to the side so it wouldn't get damaged.  
“Were thinking of where to leave you at earth and we came to a conclusion.” i look at him waiting for the answer to the question.  
“We all live in an apartment, we’ll keep you there, is there anyone that is down there?”  
I sigh as i pull a picture from my pocket and handed it to him. His face suddenly changed to a surprised expression.  
“This dog has been in only one spot and hasn't left…… why would he do that?”  
“ he’s waiting for me……..when are we going to be there!” im now worried for my dogs well being.  
“Few hours………we can get him then.” comet lays down on his bed while i go back to the closet. I've always loved the dark so being cooped in here is no problem to me. As i curl up in a small ball i fall asleep to the light sound of snoring. Comet had fallen asleep to. I awake to someone shaking me, but not comet as i would have thought, but the man i have no idea who his name is. I give him a confused look because of the rude awakening and he realizes that he really shouldn't have done that.  
“ sorry. Were here, comet would have woken you but he had to bring Aaron home so do you want to do anything before we go to the apartment?” he politely adds.  
“Ya can we get my dog he's the one that apparently won't budge” Though he is surprised he smiles and nods. He hides me under his coat and sneaks me out of the station. When we reach the center of the area I see connor sitting there the i run towards him.  
“CONNAR!” i yell as loud as i could. He looks up and tackles me to the ground. His tail wagging as fast as it can.  
“I missed you too! But next time, dont stand still waiting me.”  
“So his name is connar? Hi” the man says with a smile on his face.  
“ oh ya you never told me your name because of the….incident.” a sudden realization strikes him as we realize that we should probably get me somewhere safe.  
“I’ll tell you on the way” we rush into an alleyway and out of sight. As we do that he continues the conversation.  
“ my name is Jax. Im only 20 but i got into the space program for my engineer skills.” Jax continues  
“ When that happened i met aaron and comet. Then we all got an apartment together and it's been like that for a long time.” As we finish introductions we started talking about space and the worlds i've been to. Giving him a lot more information for work and his own research. Then we finally reach the apartments, Jax goes in normally and opens the door.  
“......ummmm where is she?” comet says with a worried expression. Aaron wore a angry face obviously not enjoying what we did.  
“Here.” they look over to see me climbing through the window with my dog on my back. They stare at me with a blank expression. Then finally Jax spoke up.  
“I didn't think it would be smart to bring her in through the front.” The two nodded.  
“Now what should we do now that we’ve broken the rules.” Aaron said glaring at me.  
“AARON!” Of course i couldn't tell until comet scowled at him for glaring at me. YES IM BLIND SO?!? I feel a hand on my shoulder to see Jax being very defencive.  
“ They don't know that so we just keep it a secret. To further hide it, she's going to be my assistant. If it's ok with her.” i sense tension again then Aaron spoke.  
“ there are SO many people that you could chose and its HER!” I glare at him. Though i can't see i can sense his presence….It's one of the only good things the society gave me.  
“ there's one situation. My name….. They’ll know.” Jax thinks for a little trying to come up with an idea. Comet and Aaron glare at each other with and anger…...i ship it.  
“I GOT IT!” Jax screams making us jump.  
“We’ll come up with an name for her.” They all look at me trying to think of a name. After a few ideas of random names that popped into their heads.  
“What about…………..galaxy?” The others just realized my hair with it mainly black but galaxy tips.  
“Ya that works. It fits her to.” comet says  
“I guess people don't really care.” Aaron adds. After that we don’t really do much for the rest of the day. Mainly playing video games and watching movies. As the sun sets on the hill with one tree on it. I stare at the view from here. As i look at the tree it think, man, what a great place to sleep at. I’m snapped out of reality by Jax shaking me again. This time it was to make sure i didn't get jumped when he spoke.  
“What are you looking at?” He asked as he looked out the window himself. I pointed to the tree on the hill.  
“That would be an amazing place to go to.” Jax smiles as he stare at the view.  
“I could definitely bring you there with the others.” He said, “we’ll go at the end of the week.” After a little of staring at the stars Jax brings me to his room. Before he could speak i go into his closet. I curl up into a little ball and then i feel a blanket being placed on me and i curl up into it. In the morning im too lazy to get out of the blanket so i worm out of the closet.I hear someone laughing so i poke my head out to see Jax dying of laughter.  
“What?”  
“That’s so hilarious and adorable at the same time.” Jax laughs. I shrug continuing worming out of the room. Then Jax sits on me…….help.  
“Get off meh.”  
“No” he laughs and now is laying on top of me. Connar, the dog that loves me so much…… is now sitting on Jax who is laying on me.  
“CONNAR”i yell then i feel both of them get off me only to be picked up by jax. He walks to the livingroom and puts me on the couch.  
“I’m going to make some food then we got to get you appropriate clothes for work.” i nod in my blanket cocoon and he goes to make food. After afew minutes i hear comet and aaron snickering.  
“What are you laughing at?” i say in a joking voice  
“Oh i dont know theres a person cuddled in a blanket on the couch.” comet replies. When they sit next to me i get an idea. They look at each other and talk...BAM! I attack them and wrap them in the blanket. Now they’re in the blanket and im not…...now i'm cold. The two just stay in the blanket basically about to fall asleep on each other. When they do i grab mine and Jax’s phone and walk in front of them. Jax whispers to me trying not to wake up Comet or Aaron.  
“What are you doing?” Jax asks  
“You’ll see.” i sing softly as i take a few pictures on our phones. Then i hand his phone to him only for him to break out laughing.  
“Awwwwww,” he chuckles. “So cute.”  
“I took my opportunity to get a picture and this was worth it.” Jax laughs and puts his shoes on. We leave the apartment and go to a store to get me more appropriate attire for work. Jax shows me that he sent the picture to comet and aaron and that they are freaking out about it. After a while of getting some clothes we went back and figured out a wardrobe for me. It mainly consists of clothes from the others closet that barely fit me and work clothes that we just bought, but overall i’ll be fine with what's here for now. Now I must go to my new job.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading my first book on here there will be more parts when i get the chance


End file.
